wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vinca
do not tamper with the coding. ---- this character belongs to [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'fear']], do not use without permission. Vinca's :AGE: 12 :GENDER: female :TRIBE: ice/rain :JOB: sculptor/artist Information :MOTHER(S): Snow :FATHER(S): Toxin :SONG(S): :CREATOR: me :ARTIST: me x2 APPEARANCE Simply put: A walking piece of art. Gazing over the build of Vinca, one would hardly be able to tell she's born with hybrid blood. The only likely item of her physique that would reveal her hybrid nature would be the pair of symmetrical frills that she chooses to fold behind her ears. Otherwise, she's shown to be thinner than most IceWings, with curves that allow her to show off her flexibility as she works on her art. Each scale and muscle that flickers in the light is carved like her ice statues; almost incapable of upsetting the original build, cautiously sculpted down to expose each minuscule detail for displaying the beauty she inherited. However, replace the typical use of marble and ivory with snowy colors. The off-white color covers the majority of her scales, where the pure white and blush tints cover where the snow can't - directly above, and below. The wings of this artist are light in weight and subtly larger than the average IceWing's pair. They're asymmetrical, one being subtly longer than the other, causing her to have slight difficulty when flying for long periods of time. The membranes (this applies to the frills too) are a pastel purple. This is the only thing on her that can shift color slightly. Depending on the lighting, the hues on the purple color can range from a grey-purple to an off-white. Most of the time, however, it's just a pastel shade. The horns atop her head are a foggy grey, while her spines also vary in hue. The longer, IceWing-esque spines closer to her head are colored ivory. As her spikes trail down and shrink, they change in hue. The spines closer to her tail, as well as the spikes on the end, conclude with a bluish tint. Her scale pattern is smoothed from her RainWing genetics, instead of being slightly rugged like broken ice and stone. Her talons are a deep Brunswick green, chiseled with the curve and length of both tribes while still upholding the elegance of both Ice and Rain. That being said, she's equipped with being able to climb most structures and cling to the ice with almost complete ease. Vinca's forearms and hind-legs are a honeydew color, if not lighter. This can be a way to identify her hybridized genetics too if one were observant enough to note the difference in her scale color. However, most dismiss it, since the shades are too light to distinguish on the dot. What can't be dismissed about the dragoness is her striking, hot pink irises. The black sclera surrounding them make it difficult for others to avoid her line of sight. Her gallery is located here. PERSONALITY & SKILLSET Simply put: The struggling artist. As most dragons do, Vinca has a lot of changes in her personality. She can be calm and collected, or she could burst out in a fit of anger and freeze things on the spot with her icy breath. But to really get to know the artist, you'd need to start by putting yourself into her perspective on life. Raised to not show your true self, raised to be careless yet respectful, raised to do a lot of things that would normally be either frowned upon in tribes or dismissed. She's constantly in a state of learning, constantly checking in with herself to make sure she's doing what she wants instead of what others prefer she does. She'll take criticism, and normally takes negative reviews very personally while burying the emotion down further. Vinca doesn't particularly give a flying fish about the structure within the IceWing government. She lives on the outskirts with her mother; she isn't ashamed of it either. She lives where most of the ice is, and that's where her interests grew. She took up various ways of making art as her main hobby for the longest time. But after a while, she took up writing, and exploration or traveling within Pyrrhia. The only issue for her traveling would be trying to keep cool while in the desert; which was fixed after she met Gelid. Her closer friends (mostly Gelid and Snow) would describe her as sweet, creative, and someone who desires busy-work. She doesn't enjoy being squished under pressure with her commissions, but she at least likes a few to keep herself busy. If she's in the point where she has no commissions to complete, she finds herself painting or writing. Most often she writes about her issues, such as anger, her abandonment and trust issues, and a few others. She's not entirely happy-go-lucky. She has her moments of being obnoxious, loud, ignorant, and stubborn. She takes great pride in all of her work. Even when she makes mistakes or only just begins to plan something, she's proud of it. It makes for interesting stories, really. A bust of a queen with her upper neck and head moved five inches to the left? Don't worry about it. Vinca was just tired and made it uneven and had to improvise. The artist is very determined to finish all of her work, so she hardly leaves things unfinished. She's also very protective of her fellow acquaintances, friends, and family. Aside from her father, that is. She's quick to judge some strangers since strangers are quick to judge her most times, as well as her art. That being noted, Vinca comes off as rude on the occasion she shows too much judgment. She doesn't view herself as superior or inferior, but as an equal to everyone. This includes every queen and every god written in texts. Regardless of power, she views everyone as equal for their positive traits and flaws. * Frost Breath : From her mother's side, she has taken the dominant main ability of the IceWing tribe. She lacks venomous spit because of this. Due to her genetics though, the frost breath isn't as strong as a normal IceWing's. It's strong enough to freeze things, but can't force a dragon to sit in lava if shot down the throat, and would likely eventually melt away. * Semi-Prehensile Tail : Used primarily for holding onto things and hanging around quite literally. This also gives her tail a whip-like vibe if she needs to attack. * Small Spikes : These spikes are also from her dominant IceWing genetics. * Hooked Talons : Both tribes grant her the talons to climb and grip onto arguably everything. Ice, trees, stone; most things that normal talons would be unable to grip. She has a habit of getting stuck on some things. * Light Sensitivity : She can withstand most bright lights, but if it's unbearably strong, she may flinch or even cower away from the source. * Temperature Imbalance : With blood from one of the warmest tribes mashed with the coldest, she doesn't have a place where she can actually sit and remain. While she does live at the very top of the Ice Kingdom, she still wears some cloths to keep herself slightly warm. On the other talon, if she's in the desert or the rainforest, she will need some of Gelid's everlasting ice near her to radiate the cold to counteract the heat. HISTORY Simply put: The distant child. On the day Vinca was due to hatch, her father (Toxin) had abandoned Snow and her. For this reason, she has a negative relationship with her father. Although, it didn't seem to bother her mother any. When Vinca hatched from her egg, Snow was beyond thrilled to have her first dragonet. During the early years of her life, Vinca was kept on the outskirts of the IceWing Kingdom. She was constantly wearing a cloth to keep warm as her purebred mother showed her the many great things in life. The gentle flow of the snow falling, the pure white blanket they built up even on the ice, even some flowers that would bloom as it got warmer. Snow had been her teacher since day one. She taught her the basics of survival, helping her to hunt, keep her grip on ice, fly- the list goes on. When Vinca grew older, she was educated on more things, such as the history of the tribe and how the government in this area worked. Snow always gave her the option to listen, which was always granted. As Vinca talked to her mother about how much she'd love to pursue her education even further, specifically in art, her mother seemed confused at first, but soon agreed that it would suit her best. Not like she would have had any better suggestions. Vinca was then allowed to come and go as she pleased, only ever coming back to the Ice Kingdom to see her beloved mother. She attended a university dedicated to art, one located within the SkyWing kingdom, where she met her partner and best friend: Gelid. At first being unaware of why some of her sculptures stopped melting, she figured out eventually that Gelid had been enchanting her sculptures to never melt, thus exposing his animus abilities. However, they'd left the university at that point, to preserve the safety of Gelid's secret. Now Vinca resides on the coast of the IceWing Kingdom alongside her mother and Gelid. She frequently travels across the continent to speak with clients looking to commission her for the everlasting ice that Gelid makes. However, after the two have spoken about it, they both mutually agreed that if Gelid were to ever lose his sanity to his powers, or if he were to be hunted, his last use of magic would be to enchant Vinca to make any material (that she sculpts with) unable to be broken or melt if she requests it. TRIVIA * Thought of powerful NightWings to be myths. * Lacks poison but has frostbreath. * She's strong if you didn't already know. Who else is going to bring the sculptures from A to B? * She's tapped into a variety of religions, but settles with being a modern Satanist; known to be someone who believes in a higher force, but not a true God or Goddess. Her purpose behind this was to acquire knowledge and inspiration. RELATIONS It's almost difficult for Vinca to create friends, mainly because of her career and where she spends her time most. What also adds to this difficulty is that some only decide to befriend her in hopes of acquiring free art. * Gelid : The IceWing animus is Vinca's partner in crime. Well, with art, that is. The two had become roommates in the same university they attended. Vinca considers Gelid to be her absolute best friend, if she ever had one. With the help of his subtle enchantments, he makes her career possible. Very positive relationship. * Pythoness & Pythia : Despite the bitter hatred between IceWings and NightWings, Vinca view the two of them as truly superior to every other dragon she's known. Their combined prowess confirm the myths in the wind. She only knew of IceWing animus in tribes, and was unaware of the divine power but brutal consequences it could hold. She appreciates both of their differences in power levels, and after sitting down with the two, she'd made sculptures of them in appreciation of their kindness. Positive relationship. * Snow : Her beloved mother. Her teacher. Her hero. Snow to Vinca is an angelic being. She thinks of her to be exactly like her name; pure, untainted, unique in every way. She appreciates all that her mother's done for her, and frequently gives her gifts of varying media. Despite them having had their rough times, she still loves her mother. Positive relationship. * Toxin : Her father, the one who stepped out. The one who failed to view her as a child or an artist; a RainWing scientist who favors work over family. Vinca despises the fact that her father walked out at the time of her hatching. If he's ever in the presence of her, there's the small chance that she'd request Gelid to trap him in forever frozen ice, like her sculptures. Negative relationship. ARTWORK & WRITING * Sculptures (all of everlasting ice) ** full body piece of Pythoness sitting on a column (gift) ** full body piece of Pythia sitting on a column (gift) ** busts of Burn, Blister, Blaze, Oasis, and Thorn (commissions) ** full body piece of a flying TempestWing (commission) ** full body/bodies depiction of some Pyrrhian Kami (commissions) * Writing Pieces ** A Father's Duty ** Gelid ** Snow's Purity * Other ** miscellaneous paintings for Snow (gifts) ** miscellaneous paintings for Gelid (gifts) ** mural of all the (Pyrrhian) tribes flying among the sky into a sunrise/sunset (personal project) ** painting of The Lion Goddess (Arrie; for CoastWings) character coded + created on: 9/19/18 ; 9/21/18 Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Hybrids Category:Females